


'Til Death Do Us Apart (Simeon x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, NSFW, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Your first time with Simeon, and in general, on your wedding night
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	'Til Death Do Us Apart (Simeon x F!Reader)

White with accents of soft blue danced around you. Flowers, white roses specifically, adorned with himalayan blue poppies, bound together in a beautiful bouquet. A cake, baked by Luke and Barbatos, reaching seemingly ten feet high, if not more, and barely fitting under the ceiling. Your husband, smiling at you, holding you ever so gently. Today was… simply perfect. Everything you could’ve dreamt of and more. You felt like a princess, dancing away at a ball that was bound to end way too soon. Friends and family gathered around you, congratulating you and your idea of the perfect spouse, your partner in crime, and now, your forever. Simeon was always someone you admired, and you’re not quite sure how you managed to capture his heart. Awkward advances in flirting, shy touches, and endless nights brought you here into his arms, with his hand holding yours and another placed carefully on your hip. 

The day seemed so surreal, like a dream, and you had to look at the ring on your finger more than once, checking his too just to be completely sure that this wasn’t something your mind had come up with. Honestly, the whole day kind of fell into a blur after the kiss and and the walk back down the aisle, but hey! You got everything recorded and tons of pictures for years to come. The day was exciting, and exhausting, with way too many people and mountains of gifts, mainly from lord Diavolo, but now it was time to leave for your first night as husband and wife, something that both excited and scared you. You were still ‘pure’ in the eyes of God, although you knew Simeon loved you regardless of if you were or not, but you made it clear to him that you had close to no sexual experience. This worried you more than him, because could you please him? Would he be satisfied? More importantly are you into it? What if you weren’t? Those questions blocked your mind for years now, although you had forgotten them today until this very moment. 

Simeon insisted on staying in a hotel before flying for your honeymoon tomorrow, which you were more than excited for, and he made sure to go above and beyond in both aspects. He rented the presidential suite of the hotel, making sure that there were rose petals and bottles of champagne ready for when you arrived, to which you gasped when you saw the door open, “Simeon!” You wanted to scold him because he’s wasting money for a singular night, but he only chuckled, blocking you from entering, “may I?” You knew what he meant and you smiled sheepishly in response, nodding. A shriek escaped you when he picked you up, bridal style, to carry you over the threshold, soft laughter escaping both of you, “that was fun…” You smiled at him, kissing his cheek gently and expecting to be let back down, but he held onto you tightly, “I don’t think I want to let go of you quite yet.” heat rose through your cheeks at his words, your face quickly nuzzling into his neck, “Simeon…!” 

He moved carefully around the room, setting you down on the bed, which was covered in rose petals as well, and setting the bucket with a bottle of champagne aside so it won’t be disturbed, “you looked absolutely gorgeous today. It’ll forever be ingrained into my mind. “ You watched him closely, seeing him loosen his tie and undoing the first few buttons of his white button up. The white suit jacket fell from his shoulders and was draped over a chair, revealing his light blue vest that complimented his eyes so well. Slowly, carefully, he crawled over you, trying so hard not to mess up your dress when he leaned down to kiss you again, a smile gracing his lips when they meet your own, “we don’t have to do anything tonight. I just want to enjoy our time together, my beautiful wife…” 

It’s as if he read your mind, which was racing with thoughts the minute his tie loosened from around his neck, but no matter how nervous you are at the moment, you really wanted this, as a token to your marriage. Carefully, your arms wrapped around his neck to pull him back down for another kiss, “no I… I want this… and I kind of.. Planned this too..” You pulled back shyly, watching his face turn into one of confusion, feeling himself be pushed off by you so you could get up. You silently thanked yourself for taking a dress with a zipper in the back and not anything else before praying that he liked what you were about to show him. Your friends had helped you in deciding on something, something that was white to emphasise on your purity just a little bit more. It’s an outdated concept, but you liked how the color looked on you regardless, and went with it anyway. Slowly, you unzipped the dress and let it fall down to your feet, watching it pool around you until you revealed what was underneath. Lacy, white lingerie with garter belts connecting to long white stockings. Soft bows accented the middle of the bra and the sides of your panties, your legs crossing a bit in embarrassment, “d-do you… like it?” It was a stupid question, but Simeon had been staring at you the whole time and you really just needed to know. 

His blue eyes were emotionless as he looked you up and down, or so you thought. Internally, he was screaming because this was most definitely the most attractive you had ever been to him, not that you’re not attractive, but that set just amplified that. “I…” he bit his lip, standing up after deciding that actions speak louder than words. He was quick to pull you into his arms, kissing you more fiercely now, more passionately, to a point that you almost couldn’t keep up. A sense of ease rushed through you when he did that, his hands tightly on your hips although you knew they wanted to roam your body, “I love it.” He pulled away, breathing out against your lips before pulling back just a beat more, “please… let me make you feel good.” A low nod escaped you, letting yourself be pushed back against the bed and up against the pillows, “w-wait… I want to see you, too…” The words almost didn’t leave your mouth, too embarrassed to admit that you would like to see him naked while your mind wondered if all your fantasies had been correct. A soft laugh escaped him, resonating in your ears as he nodded, stepping back a bit to undo his vest and button up, “don’t get intimidated… we can stop at any time.” 

At first, his words made you want to roll your eyes, but only he knows what’s hiding in those pants and a certain sense of fear did run through you. “Wait.” Just before he was about to pull his white pants down, he ran off into what you presumed to be the bathroom, coming out with a towel, “just in case we decided to go there tonight.” You nodded slowly, feeling him push it underneath your hips with a soft smile before resuming his undressing. You bit your lips, watching his pants and underwear fall almost agonizingly slow before his dick sprung out. He wasn’t hard yet, half at most, you decided, but he was already much bigger than you had anticipated. Simeon sensed your fear and quickly crawled over you to cup your face, “hey… you can stop me at any time, okay?” You nodded, letting him kiss you gently and letting your hands slowly trail over his chest to get a feel of him, “o-oh… sorry, I didn’t ask…” He wanted to laugh, you were just so cute and always so considerate, “it’s okay. You can touch me. Can I touch you?” You nodded, actually laughing unlike him, “I didn’t buy this set just for you to stare.” He joined in on your laughter, slowly kissing down your neck and moving down, “I could stare at you all day… may I take these off?” 

Fear of suddenly being completely vulnerable to him rushed through your body, but you nodded nonetheless; he was your husband, and you knew he wouldn’t hurt you, and he proved that by ever so gently lifting you up to remove your bra, letting it fall off and down. Before he even allowed himself to stare, he undid the garter belts and moved the stockings down, waiting on the panties for just a moment. “These are last…” he mumbles softly, sliding them down your legs and watching you close them shyly, “it’s okay… look, now we’re the same.” A small attempt at making you feel better before he moved back up, kissing you softly. “Don’t worry about doing anything.. Let me do it.” He seemed to know your worries before you even voiced them, kissing back down your neck and onto your chest. Tenderly, his hand cupped one of your breasts, kneading it gently while his mouth wrapped around the other one, flicking his tongue over the nipple. You took in a sharp breath at the foreign feeling and you silently wondered if he had done this before or if he just knew. 

A tingling sensation started to pool in your legs, your eyes watching him move down on you. “Simeon…” just a whisper of his name as you watched him, unsure of what to do with your hands. Your legs spread slowly, letting him slide in between at which he took a hold of one of your legs and kissed down your inner thigh, “you’re beautiful…” Heat rose back up to your face, making you look away from him although his own eyes never left you, “let’s see if you like this.” You were about to question what he meant when you felt his tongue lick between your folds, making you moan out softly. You quickly covered your mouth, eyes wide at the foreign sensation and the grin that was slowly spreading across his face, “I think you do, but just to be sure…” was he teasing you? He was teasing you a little! “Hah..” No time to think, his tongue flicked over your clit, humming softly at the taste of you, “I like this, too…” He grabbed a hold of your thighs, moving your legs over his shoulders as he went to town. 

His tongue was licking between your folds, circling around your entrance before sliding back up onto your clit. Soft moans escaped you at the actions, moans that went straight down to his own cock, but he was more worried about your pleasure. “Simeon that… that feels good…” you tried to encourage him, shakily letting one of your hands get tangled in his dark hair and pushing him just a little closer. His mouth opened, latching onto your clit and sucking hard on it, making you moan just a little louder and clench around nothing, thoughts of him filling you entering your mind instead. 

You tasted divine, and he didn’t even mean that funnily. He found his new favorite activity, “I’ll help loosen you up.. Okay?” You didn’t really know what he meant until one of his fingers poked at your entrance, slowly pushing in and feeling you clench almost immediately, “relax… focus on the pleasure…” It was hard to do when he was just so overwhelming, in a good way. His tongue was still flicking over your clit, his finger now pumping inside of you. It felt good, it really did, but you also knew this was nothing compared to what could be inside of you. “One more…” you nodded, although you didn’t really know for what until he added a second finger, at which you felt a little bit of a stretch, “oh…” 

He pushed them in slowly, letting you get used to them as he continued to suck on your clit, his mouth opening and closing hungrily around the bundle of nerves to hear those sweet little moans. His fingers spread inside you, scissoring you open slowly, gently. You watched him, his eyes closed as he continued to pleasure you. Your hips slowly rolled up against his face, seemingly on their own, “S-Simeon…” you felt yourself tense, pleasure building up in your lower body and you knew you were close to an orgasm, “i-if you… I’ll… cum..” you couldn’t even form a full sentence, throwing your head back against the sheets as you came undone on his tongue, moaning loudly. Simeon hungrily lapped at your juices, his fingers still pumping and stretching inside you to help you out, “it’s okay… cum for me…” 

His face pulled away, licking his lips before staring up at you, his fingers still working, “do you want to go further?” Thoughts raced through your mind again, the image of him from earlier entering your mind again, but you did want this. You made a promise to yourself that you’d pull through with this and you already got so far… “yes. I want you… I want us to be one…” He smiled softly, feeling his heart swell a little at your words, “very well…” he pulled his fingers out, wiping your juices on the towel beneath you before crawling back up over you, “you can say no at any point in time.” He had said that so many times today, and you knew, but he wanted you to know that for sure, the last thing he wants is to make you feel uncomfortable, “it’s okay. I want this. Do you?”

Pause. He looked at you, his hand already moved down to grab a hold of his hard-on, his eyes glistening with something else, “of course… It would be my honor to become one with you.” You smiled softly, nodding at him and spreading your legs a little wider, “make me yours, Simeon.” A smile graced him again as he pushed his tip toward your entrance, “I'll be careful in doing so…” He slowly pushes in, hissing at the tightness of your walls taking him in. You quickly covered your mouth with your hand, closing your eyes tightly at the feeling of being stretched, “S-Sim…” you mumbled against your hand. It hurt, being filled, but he tried to be slow and gentle, which you appreciate. “Sshh… it’s okay, little one…” He leaned down to kiss you, holding your face in his hands as he bottoms out, not moving an inch. “Take a deep breath..” you did as he said, letting your arms wrap around his neck to pull him closer until his chest met yours, “h-hurts… a little…” 

His fingers raked through your hair, nodding softly, “I know… you’re really tight. It’ll be okay…” You nodded in response, taking in a shaky breath and giving an experimental buck of your hips, “t-try… moving…. I want to see what it… feels like..” you wouldn’t let him lift his head back up, too embarrassed right now but he did as you asked, slowly rolling his hips back to slide out of you and pushing back in, groaning softly at the feeling, “o-okay..?” It felt strange, and it hurt a bit, but it wasn’t the end of the world, “y-yeah…. I want you to feel good, too.” He laughed softly, managing to pull his head back and rest his forehead against yours, “my pleasure comes from your pleasure… no matter.. Hah… how good your body could make me feel…. I prefer how you make me feel on the inside…” His hand found yours as he thrusted slowly, careful at rolling his hips back into yours. Slowly, your hand intertwined and he used this time to pull your hand to his face, kissing your ring finger right over the ring, “I love you, (Y/N).”

A soft smile spread across your face as you moaned in pain and pleasure, “I-I love you… too Simeon…” He filled you up, over and over again, albeit slowly as to not overwhelm you. His groans resonated in your ears, and truthfully turned you on even more. His eyes were soft, searching yours as he panted out, his hair falling around his face, “you’re beautiful… amazing… you’re doing so well..” his praise made your whole body heat up as you arched your back, pushing back against him, “y-you too… thank you… for being so gentle…” you pulled his face down to kiss him softly, feeling him speed up slightly. “I’ll always be gentle with you, my little angel.”

The nickname made your heart flutter, seeing as you were being complimented by a literal angel, “you’re so… hghn… cute..” You bit your lip, feeling him twitch inside you, “are you close…?” His eyes closed, nodding softly at which you smiled; he was beautiful like this, “hah… it’s okay… I want to see you cum…” His eyes opened again, heavy pants leaving his lips as he nodded, “n-not inside…” he whispered softly, pulling out and grabbing a hold of his twitching cock, seeing it covered in blood as he strokes himself over the edge, spurting his seed onto your stomach and breasts with a groan, his hips bucking back into his hand. The sight of him coming undone had you take in a sharp breath, your eyes flickering between his face and hand as he covered you in a thick layer of white, “Simeon…” his name rolled off your tongue, making him look up at you with parted lips, his stroking slowing down, “sorry… I’ll clean you up…” 

Before you could say anything, he quickly got up to go to the bathroom again, washing the blood and cum off his hands before grabbing a towel and wetting it with warm water. You looked down at yourself, seeing some of the blood on the towel and then his cum on your body, taking a shaky hand to lick some off of it. It didn’t taste terrible, a little salty, and you decided you could get used to it, “just lay back… let me take care of this..” He smiled softly, gently placing the warm towel on one of your breasts and rubbing over it, getting the cum and doing the same on the other before letting it slide down your stomach, “are you okay?” You nodded, a smile spreading across your features while you watched him clean you, “yeah… are you?” A matching smile graced his features, “yes… more than okay, actually.” 

He rubbed the towel between your legs gently, making sure all the blood is off and then grabbing a hold of your legs, pulling you to the edge of the bed, “come here..” he sits down on the edge, pulling you into his lap sideways and kissing you softly, “you did so good… I’m proud of you.” His words meant everything for some reason and you nuzzled into his neck happily, “you too… Can you just hold me?” A laugh escaped him, rubbing his head against yours in affection, “of course… but… let’s go have a bath first, okay?” He picks you up, not waiting for your answer before walking to the bathroom, using one hand to hold you up and the other to get the bathtub ready with warm water and a few of those rose petals. “You can relax against me… I just want to hold you, and you want to be held… which sounds perfect for me. I love you, my little angel.” You watched the bathtub will up, listening to his words with a smile on your lips and a flutter in your heart, “I love you too, my big angel.” 


End file.
